A new life to start
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Set after my version of the winter war, Hichigo is forced to abandon his old life and is set on a path that could lead to the first reformed Hollow. The question is, will he do it? and a certai blue hair hollow is given the same choice. not a yoi.
1. Chapter 1

-1_So here we go again, although, this will be focused on captain insane after winter war and my Kenpchai. Do not ask because that will be only revealed at a certain time._

Everyone looks at me.

"**It's not me!"** I squeak. **"It's him!" **I point to Hichigo

"_What, little old me? Ahahah!" _He laughs like I do when I am on a sugar high.

"**Oh, I like your spirit!"** I grin evilly. **"You won't be tormented!"**

Both of us. _**"**__**Oh Ichigo!**__**"**_

"WHAT?!"

The two captains of insanity. _**"**__**This is going to be fun!**__**"**_

It was shortly after the winter war, about five years, and Ichigo's death, yet events were slowing down. Even with his lover coming to him frequently and without threat of his not-yet brother in-law and the captaincy of squad five, someone had a way to complain.

'_Icchiiiiiiiigooooooooooo.'_

A twitch. Ichigo was actually trying to get some work done in order to be allowed to his girlfriend by his lieutenant and now he had to deal with _this_ freak?

'_That's not a nice thing to think!'_ The hollow was bugging him. He was right now lying across his desk in a very _imaginative _position with his white form of Zangetsu being moved in a very bored fashion. Ichigo shoved Hichigo back into his inner world and went back to his work.

'_That's not nice!' _Hichigo came out again was standing over his desk. The thought of destroying it crossed his head, but he knew that it was too dangerous, even for him. The King loved his bitch so much he would kill anyone that deliberately interfered with them being together.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL RUKIA?!?" He yelled at his Hollow, scaring both Momo and the Hollow. He looked at Momo and he mouthed out hollow. She understood as this was not the first time Hichigo managed to make her new captain to yell out. And fortunately, it was not one of the private times that he came out.

"_Nothing, King!"_ He knew better to say things about her in front of the king, so he went for a different approach. _"So what are you signing?"_ He took the paper from the captain but Ichigo sent him back again.

"_SON OF A BITCH!"_ He was pissed off now. How dare the king not pay attention to him? What did Rukia have that he didn't have?

'Do you want me to answer that Horse?' Ichigo sent back the thought to a blushing Hollow as he was caught in that easy position.

'_Shut it King!' _Both the king and the old man were laughing their ass off in their own ways.

'What do you want anyways?'

'_I'm bored,' _He was leaning against the wall now. _'Lets fight!'_

"Actually, captain hats and clogs wants to see you. He thinks he can make you stronger since you're a weak ass hollow."

"_WHAT?!?"_ Hichigo shouted. _"I'll show that bastard how strong I am by ripping his head off!"_

At the twelfth division.

The captain of squad five was waiting in the antechamber of the official office of squad twelve. He was sitting there as it was now somewhat safer than the last captain, but still hat and clogs was insaner than his lieutenant and vice captain Maruyiu was pretty crazy. So you had to be on your toes when you were there.

"Ah, Ichigo," Captain clogs-and-hats gave him an interested grin. "You're here. And on time, no less. I'm impressed."

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, twitching a bit.

"Nothing at all!" Urahara hid behind his stupid fan. "So is he ready?"

"Yah," Ichigo rubbed his temple as the annoying, _'HEY'_, was not shutting up. _'Shut it King!'_ "He won't stop talking."

"Very well, come along you two!" They were led into the dimly lit office. Hichigo looked around, being very confused. All of sudden, the door slammed shut. Hichigo tensed up when a glass dome came over him and the King.

"_DAMNIT KING!" _He shouted, waiting to take over the fight. _"That bastard beytraid us!"_

"No, he did exactly what I asked him to do." Ichigo said, looking at the now serous man.

"_WHAT?!?!?"_ Hichigo was scared, mostly due the fact that King managed to hide something from him. Also the fact he felt that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Are you ready, Kurosaki-tachio?" The man that created the very item that had almost led to the end of all things that ever existed and will exist asked the King.

"Ya, before he realize what's going on." The king was deadly serious.

"_What the fuck is going one?!?!?" _The hollow shouted at Ichigo.

"Do it now Kisuke!" He shouted to the man who was moving at some controls. A bright light suddenly shined inside the dome. Hichigo felt a pain that covered his whole body as soon as the light hit him. Ichigo was also feeling the pain, but not at the same power level as the hollow was on the ground screaming in pain. As soon as the light came, it left. Hichigo was on his hands and knees, looking at the King leaving the dome from a hidden door.

"You bastard!" Hichigo shouted, finding hidden strength, taking the White Zangetsu at the door the King left from. As he struck, something unbelievable happened. The powerful hollow zanpakuto shattered. It fell to pieces on the grounds, becoming more pieces. Soon, it was nothing but just dust. Even the hilt was gone.

He fell to the ground, staring where his broken blade was. He felt so weak, no power whatsoever. He looked up at King beyond the dome.

"What did you do King?" He asked, feeling extremely weak and powerless. His voice cracked, showing how weak he was right now.

"He felt the need to make sure that he couldn't be taken over by his hollow," Kisuke said standing next to King. "He asked me if there was a way I could take you away from him. Permanently."

Realization hit the fallen hollow. He no longer had his power, King had taken it. He had no more strength from the stinking soul reaper. He was left alone. He felt the need for his King.

"King, help me!" He shouted. King looked away, not looking at the screaming hollow. "King, help me! You owe me! Help me! King, help me!" King moved away from the dome, holding the weak hollow. "King, don't leave me! King, help me! Please help me! KING!!!" King was at the door. He had not once looked at the hollow. "KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. King had left the room with the fucking bastard the ruined his life. Once he got out of this fucking dome, he would rip their heads off! That promise he made as the door closed, leaving the hollow alone.

_So now Hichigo is no longer with Ichigo. What will become of him? To find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. The choice

-1_Last time we saw that Hichigo was stripped of all his power and King had left him all alone._

"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!" Hichigo shouts at me from the dome.

"_Go fuck yourself you bastard!"_ I shout back.

I own nothing.

On towards the story

Pain. Such agonizing pain. He thought he never feel such pain in his life, but now he felt it all the time. But it was not physical pain. He could handle that. It was the pain of being alone.

Hichigo never knew how much he needed King. He had no world to hide in, no one to bug, no one to take over, no one to use their power for his own means, no one to talk to. He had nothing, but himself.

Oh how he hated that! He had his own thoughts, nothing but chaos and panic. It was driving him crazy. Or maybe less crazy. During the first few days, he was guessing since he had no why to really tell time here, he smashed everything the fucking bastard placed inside the dome. He smashed the wooden chair on the table after throwing the food against the wall. He took the debris and began to destroy the bed. Once he was finished with that, he feel to the ground exhausted and tired. Once he woke up, the room was back to the way it was before, only this time he was in the bed. He repeated the process for a few times, before he got too tired to destroy anything. After the fifth time, he weakly dragged himself to the table and sat himself in front of the food. He raised his fork, but stopped when he saw his hand shaking. All of a sudden, he felt a splitting headache.

"Nonononono**NO**!" He shouted, throwing the plate against that wall, his head in his hands. He stumbled across the room, until he feel to the ground, passing into a world filled with darkness.

Outside the dome

"So is our patient, Maruyiu?" The captain looked at his lieutenant. Maruyiu busy staring at the spirit. Unknown to Hichigo, he was not a Hollow anymore. Apparently, his device managed to rip away the evil spirit power from Hichigo and left him as a neutral soul. It was very interesting, seeing that he might actually become a Plus soul, or even a soul reaper! They might have found a way to revert the poor Vizards and bring them back to normal.

"Ah, still nothing new," The fallen captain sighed. He had been forced to trade his captaincy for sanity, and he was still living his choice. He hated the fact that he under that incompetent dumbass Urahara, again! Although, now he did have more free time to do his experiments. It evened out. "Still breaking things," He looked at Hichigo when he suddenly grabbed his head. "Wait a minute!, something's happening!" He shouted as Hichigo feel to the ground screaming in pain.

"Did you feel that Maruyiu?" His idiot captain asked him. Of course he felt the sudden spike in…

"It was both soul reaper and Hollow spirit power!"

"Yes, I wonder if this means we'll be seeing a very strong hollow soon or a soul reaper?"

Inside the dome

Inside a blacken world.

Hichigo was walking around, really afraid. This was _not_ the inner world he and King shared. It was something so different, he was walking very cautiously. One good thing was that he had a blade with him. Unfortunately, it was a simple katana. Not Zangetsu, but a regular blade.

"Help me," A voice suddenly broke out, as a young boy with brown hair came running towards him. "Please mister, there's a monster after me. Please save me." The boy

'_What the fuck?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when a hollow appeared behind him and the boy.

"Move aside," The Hollow spoke to him in a clear voice. "That soul is mine."

"Please, stay and save me."

"Move."

"Stay."

Hichigo stood away, his back to the two spirits. He couldn't just leave the poor kid to die, but at the same time it was not his fight to stop. The oppressing thoughts raced against his head with two pleads coming from the two spirits. Finally, he knew what to do.

"Oye, hollow, I don't fucking care about the brat, but I hadn't had a good fight in a while." He took the katana, and turned to the two spirits when he saw something very weird.

The Hollow looked angered while the boy had a smug look on his face. The Hollow stared at Hichigo and turned away while the boy moved near the confused man. As the boy drew closer, the Hollow seemed to disappear into the black world.

"You have chosen to move on a path that you can never go back on now," The boy told him with a voice that did not belong to a little kid. "Your hollow life is now lost to you forever."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked, holding the katana down.

"You have rejected the hollow path and chose to follow the path of a soul reaper," The boy was walking past him now. Where the boy was headed a bright light appeared, slowly engulfing the black world. "Your past life no more. It's time to move ahead and awake your new life." He stopped, and pointed to the focus point of the light. The boy attire finally came in focus. He was dressed in a old western clothing that had seen better days.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hichigo asked, becoming very scared. This caused the boy to laugh.

"You know who I am, Sichigo." He looked at the bright light. It was becoming blinding now.

"What did you call me? And what the fuck is your name?" He had to shield his eyes now, but at the same time, he saw faint outline of objects.

"Sichigo, it **is** your name," The boy answered to the man next to him. Hichigo, never remembered walking and this startled him. "And my name is~"

The pale man found himself being shaken awake by Urahara. The man with stupid hat looked over him with concern.

"You alright Hichigo?" The bachelor head scientist asked him, looking at the blade next to the pale man.

"Get your fucking face away from me!" He snapped. "I almost learned the brat's name!" He rubbed his head, not noticing the black robes he was wearing.

"What kid?" Urahara was very interested. The pale man was dressed in a soul reaper uniform, the man clothing had changed from white to black a number of times. He was at the moment dressed as a normal soul reaper.

"None of your damn business!" He snapped, rubbing his white hair. "Gawd, I feel so hung over!" The man with the blue tongue looked at the man in front of him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" His eyes then went downwards and saw his different attire and the blade from the world. "How the fuck did this crap get here?" Urahara quickly put to and to together and gave his grin.

"I think we have our very first reformed Hollow," He gave a big grin to the confused man. "Although, you-" He was stop when the pale man punched him in the face.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" He moved to a corner of the dome, clutching the katana or, no, it couldn't be. Could it? "Why the fuck you dress me as soul reaper? And give me this blade?"

"I didn't do either," He said, rubbing his face. Man, he punched with the same strength like Ichigo did. "They appeared when you became a Shinigami, Hichigo."

The man sat down and looked at his hands, then at the blade. No, zanpakuto, _his_ zanpakuto. He felt a weight that he never knew he had lifted. He looked up at Urahara and knew what to do. He stood up, holding the blade in a more proper manner with the blade faced down.

"Oye, Urahar-chan, can ya do me two favours?" He asked looking with a serious face.

"What is it Hichigo?"

"One, can ya enrol me in the Academy?" This startled the scientist. "I want to be strong, so I need a fuckin' good baseline."

"I'll pull some strings with Old man. You will need to come with me to prove your case," Urahara said looking at the ex-hollow. "What's the second one Hichigo?"

"Tell King that as soon as I mastered this blade, I will fight him for the Crown." Urahara understood what he meant by Crown. It was to show who was the strongest of the two.

"I'll pass along the message." He was walking near the door with the ex-Hollow following him.

"One more thing," The pale man said. "It's Sichigo now." And with that, they left the dome forever.

_So here we go, now we have the first Hollow turned Shinigami. What will become of him? Will he ever become strong enough to take the Crown from King? Or will he fall on the Hollow path? Only way to find out is to read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story!_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hello all, I have brought in Grimmjow for this one for no reason other than for my pure amusement.

"Say it Grimmy or else!"

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Bad kitty!" I say taking out a Las Noches size spray bottle out the air. I begin to squirt the hydrophobic.

"STOP IT! QUIT IT!" He tries to run, but I keep chasing him with equal speed. "NO! I HATE WATER! GAH!" He begins to cry as he gets wetter.

"Ok, this getting sad." I look down at quivering man who was muttering about the evil water as I continue to squirt him.

"No more water mommy. I'll be a good boy mommy. Please mommy. No more water mommy." The man was crying in the fetal position and begging for his mommy.

"I own nothing(except for Sichigo's zanpakuto, a couple of characters, and the Las Nochse spray bottle)!" I then dump enough water to fill all the oceans on Grimmjow.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"

On towards the story.

"Absolutely not!" The head-captain shouted, smashing his hidden zanpakuto in the shape of a staff into the ground, creating a large crater.

"But Yamamoto-tachio," The captain of squad twelve, uncharacteristically acting politely and fearing his life. "I am positive that-"

"NO! I will not have that beast around so many souls! It is far too dangerous!"

"Oi!" Sichigo shouted, being really offended. "I **am** right here, Old man-tachio!"

"Do **not** reminded me of this un-savoring fact!" He shouted at Sichigo, eyes wide open. "Give me a good reason why I should not have you executed immediately!"

Sichigo looked around, surrounded by the entire fourteen court squads with all fourteen squads captains there, staring at him. Even blasted King stood there. It took all of his restraint not to look or acknowledge him.

"First off, it ain't my fault! Blame King and captain hat-moron there, they're the morons that did it against my will!" He shout the twelfth captain a dangerous look. "Secondly, since you can't do it yourself Old man-tachio, any of these dumbass can tell I ain't got any Hollow power anymore!"

This caused a few of the captains to blink and the bitch ninja's pupil to cough quietly. The bitch ninja quickly smacked him across the head for making a large ruckus.

"Also, if I wanted to kill all of you damn captains, why the fuck would I hand my zanpakuto over and let your freaking goons frisk me?" He sensed a few captains nodding.

"You still have not given us a reason why we should not kill you. Only reason that you're not a threat, Hollow scum." The freaking noble bastard with the fruity hair clips quickly pointed out.

"Why you think?" Sichigo looked at the first person he fought. "I just got meself a body of my own. I am not letting anyone take it away from me." Maybe giving up his only weapon was a bad idea.

"If I understand this correctly, Hichigo-san," The bigger fur captain started.

"Sichigo, mutt face-tachio!" Sichigo snapped without thinking. _'It's always a good idea to insult those who wish to help you.'_ That voice, it was that boy!

"Sorry, _Sichigo-san_, the reason you don't want to die is that you don't want to die?"

"Wha?" Sichigo was a bit confused in the way mutt face-tachio asked him. "Well duh, no one wants to die!"

There was a silence as the captains began to process the information.

"Kurosaki Sichigo-chan, do you mind stepping out as we consider your predicament." The old man seemed a hell of a lot nicer for some reason, but he wasn't going to complai-

"Wait, did ya call me Kurosaki?" He looked pissed. People might think he was related to that insane goat beard man that teaches the demon spell things in the freakin' Acamey !

"You **were **part of Kurosaki-tachio, were you not?" The head captain said it to him blankly.

"Yah, and?"

"So I am thinking that you two are related in a way. Perhaps brothers or twins?" This caused the ex-Hollow and King to shout out at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT TWINS!" This caused a huge roar of laughter from all the captains, excluding squad five of course.

"Damnit, you're fuckin' crazy!" Sichigo moved for the door fast so he could manage to lose the blush he had. Outside, he leaned against the wall and sat down. He was thinking about that voice he heard. He knew what it had to be, but how come _now_ it was talking to him. He had been trying the entire time to chat with the brat, learn its name and become powerful.

'_And then what, Sichigo? What is next?'_

"Holy fuck sticks!" Sichigo nearly jumped when he heard the voice. Then he got a little anger mark as he figured out that his zanpakuto spirit that was questioning his plan.

'_What is the plan, anyways?' _The spirit was right now speaking in a I-know-what-you-are-thinking-but-I-want-to-mess-with-your-head-because-it-is-fun tone. At least that was Sichigo was thinking.

"You know what it is, brat." He spoke back looking at the guards that were giving him a strange look.

'_Do you know what it is?'_

"Wha? Of course I do." Sichigo didn't answer with the same strength before, but maybe the brat wouldn't figure it out.

'_Of course I would know it, we do share a mind.' _The brat seemed to be scolding him and he wasn't even finished. _'And I do have a name. You know what it is, so use it.'_

"Care to tell me again, I forget." Sichigo wondered if this could work.

'_Fine, it's-'_

"Kurosaki Sichigo!" Said man jumped when he heard his new name being shouted. _**'So fucking close!' **_It was the ninja bitch pupil, and he just shifted to his other form.

"Ya, what is it?"

"The pack leaders have made their choice. They asked me to give you their decision." His strange use of words were annoying, but he pushed through them

"So what the fuck is it?"

"The pack leaders say that you are allowed to live as long as no rabbits, pups, pack members or pack leaders are slain and you to go to the Academy." He had changed back during the last part of the sentence, so it took him a moment to figure out what had just been said.

"Oh."

"You might want ta move," The man now, told him, grabbing his clothing. "The captains are leaving." Sichigo and the man moved away from the door, just in time. A few of them were quite busy and they used flash step to get where they needed to be. The bitch ninja left almost immediately, shooting a look at him first. Her pupil left immediately, already too far from his master and was probably going to get chewed out for it. The other captains passed him without speaking except for a few.

"Kurosaki-san," It was the feathery new captain of squad eleven since Kenny had left for his zanpakuto training. "I sense you are extremely strong in brute force and will. Perhaps you wish to join my squad once you are finished with the Academy?"

"Well," He was about to the tell the man off, when he saw King. "I will. Most powerfulest squad, I'll be able to become King in no time there." His words were directed to both captains, but the orange haired captain knew it was a challenge towards him. It became a staring contest with Sichigo and Ichigo staring at each other. The serious moment was destroyed with a pink blur.

"Hey, is Paley-chan coming with us Wingy-chan?" Yachiru was sitting on the surprised pale face man shoulder, legs reaching his waist.

"Paley-chan?" He looked mildly pissed and mildly intrigued. "Is that what you're goin' ta call me Pinky-chan?"

This sent the girl, who was now showing signs of growing up physically, into giggles.

"He might be, if he can pass the Academy without killing anyone." King finally spoke up. The words, for obvious reason, sent Sichigo nearly into a killing mode. But something held him back. _'Do not bite the lure!'_ The brat scolded him again!

"Captain Kurosaki, we were _just_ advised not to make any attempts on provoking Sichigo. Do _not_ tell me you already forgot." Yamamoto stood at the front, scolding King.

"Explaining things to Yachiru-fukutaicho, right Kenpachi-taicho?" King just left, busy with work in his own division. He didn't let him the finished the 'hai'.

"Oi, Old man-tachio," Sichigo looked at the ground, clutching his fist. "When I do finish your school, I'm heading for the eleventh division. Is that fine with you?"

"You are free to make that choice. It is up to chose what division you want unless you have excellent talent for another, be it science and research or healing or what ever." Old man-taicho ignored the snort of laughter from the ex-Hollow, Yachiru, the newest Kenpachi, Masumoto who just came by to bug her captain and Urahara-taicho. Apparently, saying healing was extremely funny. It did make sense, as he hid a chuckle. Who ever heard of a Hollow healing someone?

No. That was wrong. Sichigo was trying to prove himself worthy of being alive and he could not be prejudging the man. Also, the King had personally had came in to vouch for the chance to let Sichigo grow. That ended all arguments some of the captains had in how to eliminate him.

"So, Sichigo, come! It's time you go to school!" Urahara giggled as he grabbed the pale man with the giggling psycho cutie of squad eleven still on his shoulder.

"Yea! We're going to go on adventure with Paley-chan!" She shouted, nearly causing Ichigo's new brother or twin brother to go deaf.

"Yachiru-fukutaicho, I believe that you still have some work left before you get to play," The newest Kenpachi said unhappily, being under his lieutenant wrath. It was worst than Nano finding her captain's stash of pictures of his beloved little Nano. "If he has time, and you are done, I am sure that he might be willing to play."

"Ok!" She vaulted off the ex-Hollow and onto her captain's shoulder. "See you later Paley-chan!" She waved as she and her captain ran off to their division where they were busy doing work before he was called to the emergency captain meeting.

"Later Pinky-chan!" He waved, letting out one of his insane chuckles.

'_They're giggles of insanity!'_

"No they're not brat!" He shouted out loud, regretting as soon as it came out.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-chan?" The head captain looked at him, an eye brow raised.

"Sorry Old man-tachio. It's me inner voice in my head." He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"You already know your zanpakuto name!?" He looked shocked, ready to kill Urahara for not telling him this.

"No, just that he won't shut up!" He glared at the ground.

'_I can be quiet whenever you ask me my name, you know.'_ The brat snapped back at him.

"If I ever get my hands on you, I'll wring your little neck!" He shouted.

"Sichigo, just to inform you," Urahara was hiding behind his fan. "You can always fight with the your spirit inside your head. There's no reason to shout out loud."

'_Ya Sichigo, no reason to yell.'_ The brat mocked him, grinning an invisible grin.

'_**Shut it brat!'**_

'_Stop calling me a brat! I have a name you know!'_

'_**I don't believe you!'**_

'_Yes I do, it's~'_

"Sichigo?" He being shake by moron-tachio. "You ready?"

He growled, annoyed that again he lost the chance to learn the brat's name again.

"Ya, just give me my sword!" He snapped. "I want to get this finished with already!"

"Let me guess, he stopped you from hearing your zanpakuto name?" The shrimpy captain asked him, looking up and half intrigued and half bored.

"No shit, shrimpy-taicho." He snapped, ignoring the death glare and sub zero temperature.

"Did you just call me shrimpy-taicho!?!?" Shrimpy-taicho was now twitching angrily and place his hand on his zanpakuto.

"It's better then King calls ya, isn't it?" He asked, looking downwards with a smirk on his face.

"Get out of my face, _now_." Shrimpy-taicho spat out, looking upwards.

"Whatever." He rolled his evil demon yellow eyes. _'They're sunflower yellow Sichigo!_ "THEY ARE DEMON YELLOW NOT SUNFLOWER YELLOW!" He shouted at his zanpakuto spirit. He stopped, looking at the people around him that were giving him a strange look. "My zanpakuto." It caused a lot of people to laugh. He glared at them, hating his childish zanpakuto so much. _'I know what you are, but what am I?' _His spirit partner said it an annoying manner. _**'An annoying little bastard who I will get my hands on and kill.'**_

'_Righhhhht. Anything that makes you feel better Sichigo.'_ His zanpakuto said in a sarcastic manner.

"Can I have my zanpakuto back, _now_?" He asked, gritting his teeth. He wanted to be done with this already.

"Here you go Sichy." Captain moron handed him his blade, singing the words in a irritating fashion. He ripped it from the captain hands. He was happy to have his zanpakuto back in his hands, despite how much it, _he_, bugged him.

"Thank you." He spat out through his teeth. "Can you take me to the Academy now?" He fixed the blade on his side loosely. He could feel the strong power pulsing in the blade and in his body. Unlike when he was with King, it was uncontrollable. But now, it was under his control. It was not as strong as before, but it would be a start.

"Eager to learn, Sichy-kun? Well, lets go-go-go!" He sang it out, making Sichigo wanting to punch the captain in the face. Said hat wearing captain placed an arm on the first ex-Hollow shoulder and herded him to the Academy. Maybe things would get better.

_More next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	4. Chapter 4

-1**At the Academy.**

He was wrong. So very wrong. He was told to change out of his normal clothing, and put on the freaking blue uniform on. It was awkward as the old lady, or Granny as she demanded all to call her, who was the tailor there, committed on his skin and hair. In a kind, loving and a bit seductive way. He was going to tell her off, but after learning from the cowering captain that she was the wife of Shirurouni-dono, he bit his tongue.

He wasn't happy to learn that he was being put in the first year classes of the history of the soul society, kido and the rest of the secondary stuff. He was not stupid! Although, they wisely put him in the fourth year of zanjutsu as it was then they began to learn to work with their zanpakuto and did real hollow slaying. He was going to have no hoho lessons as he knew enough to be a master already. He was also going to have someone from the eleventh division for hakuda practice and other fighting styles.

"Well, Sichigo, look at it this way! In two years, you'll have four years of so much more free time!" The captain said, patting him on the back after he came out of the changing room. He let out a sigh of relief as he was no longer in that confined space. He glared at the man, grabbed his zanpakuto back from the idiot.

"Kisuke, stop being mean!" The women took out her ruler and smacked the captain on the nose. "Do I need to remind everybody that I was in charge of discipline when you were here?" The captain looked horrified, gulped and apologised like crazy. Nothing like blackmail to shut a person up.

"Thank you Granny." Sichigo said, smirking at the blushing man.

"You're welcome, Sichigo-san." She said kindly, giving the man a small sense of joy.

"Now, come with me Sichigo-kun, I'll take you to first class, kido spells with your daddy!" The captain shouted, as he dragged the resisting man.

"Let me go, ya freaking fruit!" He shouted as the captain dragged him through the classrooms.

"Urahara-kun, what are you doing?" The blond captain stopped in his tracks, causing the ex-hollow to crash into him.

"Ah, Yoruichi-kun, how are you? Did you receive my gifts?" He said with a loving sing song voice. He looked at the woman that was standing in the door of flash step courtyard that had a displeased look on her face.

"I did, and I thought I told you I do _not_ find catnip a funny gift." She glared at him, hands on her hips. She was wearing her normal clothing and was very clean. Her students, who were supposed to be outside practicing their moves, found their sensei chewing out her boyfriend again was very amusing. She felt the looks, shot them a glare and look at her boyfriend and scared ex-hollow.

"I thought it was a very nice gift and I remembered back in the world of-" He was stopped when he was kicked in the head by his girlfriend. Sichigo looked up, eyes wide as saucers and back to the ground with whimpering captain.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"He's Strawberry hollow." Urahara, said making the ex-hollow jump as the man was already standing up.

"What did you do, Kisuke?" She was glaring at him. "Don't tell me you made another-"

"NONONONONO! I simply removed him," He patted Sichigo on the shoulder. "From Ichigo, and then removed all of the hollow reiatsu until he was left at a basic level. From that, he become the newest soul reaper!" He said pinching his cheek. Sichigo twitched, and clenched his fist. _**'I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him.'**_ He repeated it to himself.

"Please remove your hand from my face before I rip it off and beat you to death." He said through his teeth.

"Oh, you really have disciplined him well." The cat demon leaned over, taking his chin in her hands laughing a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry my lovely kitty, but I need to take him to his dad!" He dragged him off and led him to the next open courtyard.

"Oi, Kosuke, what brings you he-Ichigo?" The man said, walking across the firing lane. He got hit by several spells. Sichigo was amazed when the brunt body stood up and shook himself clean. "Ok, everyone take a break as papa-san talks to his friend and his worthless delinquent son!" He shouted as he walked over to his friend and new twenty-two year old son. "Ok, what did you do now? If you made another-"

"Why do people think I made another one?!? I simply removed the hollow from your son, drained him of his powers, did a little of my magic and poof, here is your new son, Sichigo!" He said shoving the man in front of him to the man in front of him and ran away. Isshin did what he always did to his sons and daughters. He leaped for a hug.

"It is so wonderful to have a new kid!" He was stopped when Sichigo did a normal Kurosaki thing. Kick him in the face. "Why do all my children attack their daddy!!!" He cried as he was pissing off Sichigo like he did with Ichigo.

"Ah shut it. You're embarrassing yourself, old goat!" He snapped, looking at the side. "I mean what kind of teacher attacks their new student!" He was looking at the grass when the kick came to his stomach. Almost doubling over, he grabbed the offending foot, swept the other and jumped into a normal Kurosaki father son fight. When the new son had his dad pinned to the ground with his foot in the face, the fight was over. At that point, the dad now of four kids laughed.

"Ah, it's good to have an invigorating training with my new son!" He pushed Sichigo off of him and looked at the rest of his students. "Well get in line, and get ready to let loose!" He shouted at his son. Sichigo blinked, and walked over to the row of students looking at the new guy. He tried sitting in the back, but his father yelled at him to get in the beginning line. "Now do a Shakkaho!" It was directed at Sichigo.

"What?" He looked at the insane man. "What the fuck is Shakkaho?"

"Very well, let papa-san show you how to do it!" He shouted walking in front of the fire range again, although he managed not to get hit this time. He held his right arm up and spoke the words. "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south_." He finished, letting out a red beam, blowing up several of the targets.

"Let me try, old goat bastard!" Sichigo said, pushing himself up. "_Ye lards! Marks of blood and flesh, all creation, futter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the sot_." He said, only then realizing he fucked up on the incantation. Which then blew up in his face. His hair stood on ends, his face all brunt up, clothing a bit tattered from the explosion. A bunch of the students ran to check on him while, others laughed at him.

"Let papa-san check if his son is ok!" The goat bastard said running towards Sichigo.

"Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted, pushing everyone off of him and kicking his dad. "Let me try that again!_ Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south." _This time he said much slower and focused on the words. He wanted it to work as he made his concentration foremost.

This time, the red ball of energy worked. Unfortunately, he forget to hold his hands up. So he blasted himself upwards into the sky and came crashing down onto the roof. He let a string of swears, as he rolled off the roof and came smashing into the hard ground. He let a river of swears for that one.

'_That was so funny Sichigo!!! Do it again!'_ The brat was laughing his head off, Sichigo was too much in pain from the crashes to yell back.

"Is my newly found son alright? Let daddy-san check!" The idiot goat beard fool came running to his side again. Sichigo reacted normally for member of his clan; kick to the face. "Well, it seems that you are ok!" The man said after he fell to the ground. Sichigo wearily pushed himself up.

"Ok, everyone try again. Sichigo, I want you go the library and get the kido spell list. I want you learn more of the basic spells." Sichigo, who was still trying to determine which way was up, looked at the man. Sichigo then reached inside his uniform and pulled out the map. He nodded weakly, and left the courtyard. He managed to make it to the library and also managed to receive the book without any conflict.

He then heard the bells for the next class, which for him was his kendo practice. As he looked at his schedule, he needed to head to the headmaster office. Apparently, he had to show his face at this place every time he left for his training. He used his flash step to make sure he would not be late, although he was still a bit unfocused from the crashes. So the door did have a bit of a fight in it when he came smashing in. He pulled off the paper door and looked at the shocked headmaster and laughing bald man.

"Sorry about that." He pushed himself up and shrugged his apologizes.

"Well, Ikkaku here will be your teacher for today." The headmaster said, shaking his head. _'Why is there always that one student that will not use normal methods of entering my office!'_

"Get your ass in gear." The bald man said holding his zanpakuto on his shoulder as he walked past the hole in the door. Sichigo blinked, and followed the man out of the room. "So where are we going bal-"

"First off, do NOT call me bald, baldy, or anything about my hair."

"Ok." Sichigo stressed it, as they went outside to a mini forest.

"Secondly, we aren't going that far since you have your zanpakuto training afterwards ." They flash stepped to a nice area in the forest.

"What, your skills ain't good enough to teach me?" He said with a grin on his face as the bald man twitched at the comment.

"No, it's just that I'm getting out of doing my paperwork by training you now and I won't have to do any more if I can get you to your next class on time. So hurry up and get ready to fight." The bald name said holding his zanpakuto and sheath in both hands.

"About damn time, I've been itching to fight!" He took out his blade after tossing the book into a nearby bush and leaped in attacking. He used what remained of his flash step skills, managing to get in several cuts in before Ikkaku even rushed forward. The bald bankai-able soul reaper parried the majority of the blows with his zanpakuto and used his sheath as a jabbing weapon.

The trained soul reaper laughed; this was the most fun he had in a long time since Montzese was still trying to catch up in the twenty warehouse of paperwork that Zakari left and ordered all single number seated members to do some once a week to help him. Montzese did make up for it by training all of the division regularly when he had a free moment. It was short, but damn, when his substitute captain sparred with them, usually the fourth division was clogged badly. It was a fucking blast.

"Come on ya bastard, you can do better than that!" He laughed as he switched hands and began his assault. Sichigo ducked many swipes with ease thanks to his near mastery of the flash step coming back to him. He then grinned and let out one of his insane chuckles. _'Giggles!'_ _**'Chuckles and shut it!'**_

Ikkaku was surprised when his zanpakuto was stopped by Sichigo's sheath. He looked at the man who then wormed his own zanpakuto and manage to send it flying it into a tree along with Sichigo's sheath. Ikkaku blinked and looked down to see Sichigo's blade at his throat. He grinned a Zaraki trademark insane grin when he managed to do the same thing to Sichigo's blade. Although he had the years of practice and built up his skills to hold on his sheath.

"Nice try, but you can't beat me in my own style." He grinned, walking to receive his blade.

"Worth a shot." Sichigo said, walking to pick up his sheath and zanpakuto. He made his way for his zanpakuto first, then changed his mind.

'_Hey, pick me up!' _The brat scolded him. Sichigo grinned to himself. Finally he found a way to piss off the brat! _**'Patient little one, good things come to those who wait!'**_ He laughed to himself. He bent to pick his sheath and walked over to the tree where his zanpakuto was stuck in. Ikkaku looked at the ex-Hollow as he tried to reclaim his spirit weapon. The word in focus was try. He placed a foot on the trunk and used both hands to pull the blade that was buried to the hilt. After a couple of unsuccessful seconds, a thought came to his head.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south._" He pointed his left hand towards the tree trunk as he watched his plan unfold. With his right hand on the blade, he watched as the tree explode. Then the drawback in his plan came into light. He was sent flying head over heels, although he was used to flying by kido now.

So he managed to do a single handstand, pushed himself upright, did another handstand while grabbing his book and managed to land on his feet neatly. Ikkaku muttered show-off when several claps were heard. Both men turned to see a large number of students, a few teachers, his _father_ -that thought made him cringe-, the cat lady, the headmaster and wingy-tachio standing there. All of a sudden, a pink blur jumped over his head and was sitting on the tree branch. The girl waved at Sichigo and Ikkaku.

"Very good Sichigo," Wing-tachio said. "Your skill is on par with a seated member. I must applaud your teacher. Ikkaku, I do believe you have the rest of the day off."

"Yes!" The bald man shouted. Hello bars and sake.

"After you take our lovely lieutenant to her 'appointment'." The wing-tachio laughed as the blade man nearly cried as he was forced to chase the pink hair girl who was now trying to escape the trip to the evil dentist. As she left, she had actually used Sichigo's head as a spring board. The man rubbed his head and then ducked as Ikkaku planed to do the same thing.

"That was cruel Montzese-Kenpachi." The headmaster laughed as he singled his teachers to get their students back to their classes. It didn't work as many of the girls along with a few guys were talking with one another about Sichigo's performance and other physical aspects. A large number of guys and girls looked at him with disgust, hate and loath. Sichigo rolled his eyes, pulled out his surprisingly clean schedule and looked at for the name of next teacher.

"Oi, Sichigo, you're with me next!" A male teacher yelled at him. Sichigo used his flash step to get over to man with his gazing students. The teacher then smacked the nearest one across the head and told them to move. It seemed the backslapping to the head was acceptable discipline. With a collective sigh, the students followed their teachers back inside with one rubbing his head in pain. Soon, only the headmaster and the newest Kenpachi was left.

"So, Montzy, do you think he is actual eleventh material?" The headmaster asked his old student.

"Of course, he is!" The captain grinned, then put on his serous face. "I think he might be a 'special' student."

"One of those 'special' students?" The headmaster said looking with a grin on his face. Things got interesting when this happened. "You might want to wait until he had a month here before you make him a 'special' student."

"Although, I might need to ask the head captain permission first."

"No kidding Montzy." The headmaster patted his old friend on the shoulder. The two men left laughing.

_More later, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
